the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Gilbert
Theodore Marcus "Theo" Brisbane is a main character of The Hybrid Diaries. Theo delivers Rosie and Dean their order at the Mystic Grill. He talks to Rosie briefly and goes back to work after having multiple objects thrown at him by Connor. Before Rosie and Dean leave, he sees that Connor and his friends are a few dollars short and is mocked about his lousy service. Later, he arrives at the town square where the band is playing and a few couples are dancing. Rosie comes up to him and they begin to dance, and she tells him she can only be out so long before she has to go back to the boarding school. Early History Lucas Brisbane was born to a woman by the name of Seylah. He was put up for adoption by his mother when he was a baby, and he never knew his father. It is unknown where he was born at. Meeting Rosie Mikaelson He is walking with Aaron towards a church in Atlanta. He tells Aaron he doesn't need to bother since he isn't even Catholic, but Aaron reassures him. When Hector and Maria tell Theo to go outside, he at first rejects this, but Aaron tells him he'll be fine. He goes outside and starts to listening to music while writing. He sees an SUV pull up, where it reveals Rosie Mikaelson and Matthew Saltzman getting out of the car. They are both surprised to see each other again and he watches as they start putting chains on Aaron so he won't attack anyone while he is a werewolf. The next day, he accompanies Rosie, Matthew and Aaron back to the boarding school to talk things through about what happened the previous night. He is told about the supernatural and about Aaron being a werewolf, and clarifies that Aaron isn't a killer. When Matthew brings in MG to compel Theo's memories of learning the supernatural away, MG fails in doing so and they wonder why he can't be compelled. He is then placed in a werewolf transitional cell until they can find a way to compel the memories away, thinking it could be vervain. While he sits in the cell, he remembers a few minor memories of him being put in a closet when he was younger and is visited by Rosie. She talks to him and when she tells him she has to leave again, he seems hurt by this. Later, he is dragged by an invisible force and appears at the party the students are throwing. He is reunited with Aaron and Anastasiaexplains that she had used a summoning spell to bring him to the party. He tells Aaron that he wants to leave this place, and tries to get Aaron to stay since he will feel better being around people like him. When he offers to get drinks, he instead tries to leave, but is stopped by a transformed Rosie, and she goes back into her regular form. She talks to him more and he is put into the cell again, but this time she performs a spell to see the sky and they kiss. The next day, he is compelled by MG to forget what he saw and he says his goodbyes to Aaron, and leaves the school. While on the bus, he opens up his jacket and it reveals the medieval knife that he almost touched earlier at the school, revealing that the compulsion didn't work again. Stealing the Magic knife He is found in an abandoned shack and is trying to explain to Aaron what happened with the knife. Before he can say more, he is magically attacked by Rosie who threatens to hurt him. He tells them that he can't explain it, but the knife was influencing him to take it and not tell the truth about it. When they go outside, the girl is silently demanding the knife to be given to her, but Theo refuses to give it to her, making her breathe fire. When Rosie defending them against the dragon, Theo and Aaron head towards the car while. When Matthew and Rosie make their back towards the car, they see that Aaron and Theo had taken off again, but Theo left a letter for Rosie apologizing for what had happened between them. Leaving on his own & Coming back to Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Theo and Aaron are in the woods taking care of themselves. They try eating an animal, but Theo gets an idea of getting money in town to get real food. Theo decides to con several people out of money by betting that Aaron could climb and jump down a building in 20 seconds or less. They're in disbelief, though with the clocking ticking, Aaron uses is supernatural reflexes to do just that. They win the money of the onlookers when Aaron finishes climbing up a building in 20 seconds. Another man approaches them offering them triple if Aaron could repeat the process in 10 seconds. Having completed the con, they eat burgers as Theo counts the money they won. On one of the last bills it reads "run or die wolf" and tells Aaron that they should move. Before he can explain to Aaron why, they are both shot in the necks by a dart gun and knocked out with tranquilizers. When they come to, the man Theo saw earlier with a fedora has an arrow to the heart and Jeremy Gilbert appears. He tells them he knows Matthew and Theo explains to Aaron about the bill with the message he saw earlier. They then go back to the school and he spots Rosie in the hallway, but she frowns and walks away, leaving Theo looking as she leaves. He is talking with Aaron in his room and is reluctant at being part of the group that goes to Mystic Falls High School to see if they can find any clues about Sasha and Dana. He walks with Rosie down the senior hallway and explains to her about the one locker he wasn't stuffed in and the toilet he was put in. Rosie stops him with talking and when he tries to tell her it's going to be hard for her to fit in, a cheerleader, Cheryl, shows up and asks Rosie if he is bothering her. She tells her he is and she walks off, leaving Theo alone. Relationships Rosie Mikaelson Theo first met Rosie two years ago on at his former workplace in Mystic Falls. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a deeper connection than that of friends. However, Theo moved away from Mystic Falls and they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Theo's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Theo decided to stay there with him. Rosie had to put Theo under "house arrest" at her boarding school because he was supposedly a human at the time. They grew close again as friends and even shared a kiss "goodbye' before Theo was supposedly compelled to forget his supernatural experiences. However, Theo explained that a supernatural knife caused him to lie to Rosie. Theo took the knife behind Rosie's back and stole it from the school, which betrayed Rosie's trust in Theo in the process. Theo has stated that he wishes to gain Rosie's trust back, but she walks away in anger from him when he returns to the boarding school.To investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers, Theo is sent with Rosie and the rest of the Salvatore Boarding School kids to interview students at Mystic Falls High School. After the events of dealing with a giant Arachnid-monster, Theo is back at the Salvatore Boarding School and sitting at a nearby pond alone when he is approached by Rosie. She attempts to salvage their friendship, but he argues with her saying that he wished she had his back and she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault, directly. Theontinued to defend himself further in anger and then left Rosie sitting at the pond to suffer in silence for her intentions against him.They Started dating When Theo's brother came werewolf. At first Theo was Enemy number One like Penelope but worse. Personality Theo is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Salvatore Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Rosie, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. He also has a large shaped tattoo on his lower right arm. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Category:Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters